


What Is a Hero?

by TeriH



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriH/pseuds/TeriH





	What Is a Hero?

What is a Hero?

 

What is a hero you ask?

Is a hero defined by great deeds. . .

     by standing against oppression. . .

            by leading against great odds?

Is a hero strong in body. . .

     sharp of mind. . .?

 

Perhaps the true measure of a hero is. . .

     how they lives their life. . .by example.

Finding power through adversity. . .

     acknowledging demons and facing them down.

 

Not through physical strength, but through strength of spirit.

 

Never giving in to the bumps along life’s road. . .

     being pulled into despair. . .

but Rising like a Phoenix from the ashes. . .

     Stronger, ever more assured in your innate powers.

                                               

Finding strength through laughter. . .

     through the wonders of nature. . .

            through support of family, of friends.

 

Never giving in or looking back,

     for in doing so, gives power only to your oppressors.

           

Moving ever forward. . .

 

What is a hero you ask?

     You my friend are my Hero!

 


End file.
